<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simon Says by Quinnoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623590">Simon Says</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid'>Quinnoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Future Fic, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A self indulgent fluff fic abt the trio owning a cat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simon Says</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally just 1300 words of Cel having a good time with a cat in their lab</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cat isn't technically allowed in Cel's workshop. It's too dangerous, and they don't want cat hair getting into their experiments. That is an independent variable they really don't want to deal with. Besides, glassware high up on table edges with cats? Terrible idea. They know better. Zolf and Barnes had agreed too. The cat stays outside Cel's lab. It's just safer that way. But the little buddy's insistent. And very cute. </p>
<p>"Well hello Simon!" They exclaim. Simon, a rather fluffy tuxedo cat with little white paws and the tiniest white mustache, winds between their legs, purring quietly. Cel fumbles the key out of their pocket and somehow manages to unlock the door while scratching Simon's chin. Before they push the door open, they scoop him up, tucking him under their chin and sighing. Instantly, he starts purring louder. "Right. You remember the rules Simon?"</p>
<p>Simon chirps once. They take it as a yes.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? Because yesterday, you almost got caught and if I keep pretending I'm the reason there's-" Simon cuts Cel off with another chirpy little meow, and headbutts their shoulder. </p>
<p>"Alright, alright," They laugh and scratch his head as they nudge the door open. "Gosh your coat is soft. What's Zolf been feeding you, hm? He must be doing something different. Or maybe Barnes is sneaking you fish again. Ooh I bet that's it, huh?"</p>
<p>Simon doesn't answer, but he does start kneading against their shoulder. </p>
<p>"Ooh, claws, claws, claws, buddy!" Cel hisses. Simon isn't like Sassraa or the other kobolds when it comes to claws, and something twinges in their heart. She had always been careful when perched on Cel's shoulders or back so their claws didn't catch their jacket. Gingerly, they pull his feet from their shoulder and set him down on the lab table. "Alright then. Oh- you're gonna lay there? Well, I'll work around you then."</p>
<p>Cel gives him a kiss before they start to check on their various long term experiments and gather the chemicals they need for today. Simon listens patiently to their rambling explanations for a while as they jot down notes and observations in a notebook.</p>
<p>"The mutagens don't seem to be changing at all, which is a bit concerning? They should have turned purple once I added the indicator and the new fungus from Svalbard, but I guess I can test them later, when you're not here." Simon blinks slowly at them. "The mini-biome looks great though doesn't it! Look at that! It's been.. five years? Six? And it's still thriving! I wonder how long it can go on like this? Maybe Zolf will go with me to Kew and I can ask. What do you think?"</p>
<p>Cel looks over at Simon, who's still lying in the same spot on the table, stretched out and watching them slowly make their way around the room. He seems interested in what they're saying, and even though he doesn't really say anything back, it's nice to have him there. They hadn't realized it before, but just having another tangible presence makes Cel feel a little more sane as they talk about all the things going on. Even though his cat brain doesn't understand anything going on, he still pays attention, or at least pretends to for their sake.</p>
<p>With a little sigh, Cel sets their notebook aside and grabs something from the far corner of the lab. It crackles noisily, and Simon jumps down from the table and runs over to them.</p>
<p>"Yeah? Is this what you wanted this whole time?" Cel laughs as he pushes his face into their knee. "Okay, just. Just don't shock yourself again, alright? That was really hard to explain to the boys."</p>
<p>The elemental inside the bit of metal buzzes again, and Simon meows. </p>
<p>"Fine, fine! You only come here for this, huh." Cel chuckles and carefully sets the mechanical mouse down. It's nothing fancy, just some stripped gears and a small lightning elemental they put together one day while their mind was busy with something else. As Simon snuck into the lab more, it became more and more rodent shaped, with the most recent addition of a tail being a huge hit. </p>
<p>The elemental sparks and takes off with Simon right on its heels. Cel watches him chase it around the lab for a few minutes before they get to work setting up the main experiment for the day, a simple indicator test to make sure their indicator is in fact working properly. It doesn't take long for Simon to tire himself out, chunky lad that he is, and when he's done, he meows plaintively at Cel.</p>
<p>"Oh what, are you too tired to jump on the table now?" Simon meows again, and bumps against their leg. Cel sighs dramatically and scoops him up. "Your dad spoils you too much. C'mon, if you're gonna be here, you're gonna help."</p>
<p>Cel sets Simon down and waits for him to situate himself into a cozy little loaf. They almost want to get him a little blanket and wrap him up, but he's never liked it in the past. They talk to him while they finish setting up the last of the test tubes.</p>
<p>Titrations are dull, boring work, so they tell him a story Yuko told them a long time ago about a deep ocean fish while they stir an acidic compound into a flask. Simon watches them, quietly purring and chiming in with little chirrups and mews whenever they trail off.</p>
<p>It's taking way too long for the indicator to change color though. They've already used one whole tube of the acid</p>
<p>"Am I using the wrong thing?" They mumble. Simon meows. "Hm. No. Maybe it's not enough indicator?"</p>
<p>Simon meows again. </p>
<p>"No? Not enough? How about now?" Simon blinks slowly. "Perfect. Now, should we go back to the acid? Or maybe we can use the base. I think I've got an extra flask right.. ah there!"</p>
<p>Cel quickly sets up the second flask with the indicator and some water. </p>
<p>"Meow when it starts to turn purple, okay?" Carefully, they begin stirring in the base, a new compound they had discovered a few months earlier. When nothing happens, they frown. "Does indicator go bad? It shouldn't, it's not like it's juice or something. Or maybe it is like juice. I wonder-"</p>
<p>"Oi. " Zolf's voice startles them and they swivel, eyes wide. Before they can stammer out an explanation, he continues with a small smile. "So this is where he hides during the day, eh?"</p>
<p>"Maybe?" Cel says. "He's safe, I promise! I've started locking up the dangerous chemicals, and he only got burnt that one time because-"</p>
<p>"No worries." Zolf walks over and scritches Simon's chin, much to his delight. "Long as you're fine with it, I am. I was just seeing if you're about ready for dinner?"</p>
<p>Cel glances around their lab, nibbling on their lip. It's clean enough, and this indicator experiment is taking longer than they expected. "Yeah. Alright. C'mon Simon." </p>
<p>Cel picks him up and Simon curls into their arm.  Zolf grabs their other hand and, after kissing their knuckles, leads them back to the house, where Barnes and a delicious smelling dinner are waiting.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"So. You're hanging out with Cel instead of going fishing?" Barnes asks Simon. When he starts purring loudly in Barnes' lap, he shakes his head. "What, were my fish not good enough for you?"</p>
<p>Cel kisses the top of his head. They're in bed with Barnes leaning against their chest, Simon in his lap, and Zolf tucked into their side with a book.</p>
<p>"He doesn't need anymore fish, love." Zolf murmurs. "He's going to get fat."</p>
<p>Simon chirps, sounding a little bit indignant, and Cel stifles a giggle when Barnes covers his ears with one hand and lightly smacks Zolf. "Don't be rude. He's still growing, he's gotta eat."</p>
<p>Zolf grumbles something under his breath and pats Barnes' thigh gently. Before the bickering can start, Cel gives them both quick kisses, reaches over to Simon to ruffle his fur, and then snuggles down into their pillows. They tug Zolf with them and Barnes follows. Simon resettles himself on Cel's pillow, and eventually, they all fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe some more fluff to come soon if I'm not too busy, maybe more of this fic in particular if y'all want. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>